


The Gardener And His Thief

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Flower AU, Gardener!Cas, M/M, Prompt Fill, Thief!Dean, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Dean Winchester has been stealing flowers from Castiel Novak's garden for months. Castiel finally approaches Dean and demands that he take him to meet the pretty lady he's been stealing his flowers for. Dean doesn't know how to explain that he was going to the cemetery.





	The Gardener And His Thief

Castiel Novak had the most beautiful garden Dean Winchester had ever seen. Flowers of every shape, size, and color, bloomed fully all throughout the year. You could smell the earthy fragrance from blocks away, which was what attracted Dean in the first place. On his way to the cemetery, he smelled a scent so sweet, he couldn’t resist.

When he arrived, he was greeted with a sprawling garden, filled to the brim with bunches of vibrant plants. Unable to resist, Dean carefully plucked four pink roses from their bush, and continued on his path. He did this every morning, conscientious to only take four flowers a day. 

Dean Winchester had the most beautiful complexion Castiel Novak had ever seen. Every morning, Castiel watched as this man with the most vivid green eyes and freckles so carefully placed it seemed as if the angels themselves had chosen them. And each morning, Castiel watched as this stunning man stole four of Castiel’s painstakingly cared for flowers.

After months of this routine, Castiel decided it was time to confront the good-looking man, for as pleasing he was to look at, Cas wasn’t sure he was happy with him taking his flowers for someone else. On a cloudy Saturday morning in late November, Castiel dressed in his favorite slacks and warmest trench coat, and made his way out the door.

Dean Winchester was not expecting the owner of the garden he’d been stealing from to approach him after all this time, but he was definitely not expecting him to be as stunning as the flowers he grew. So there Dean was, caught red-handed in the middle of this man’s garden, unable to take his eyes off him.

Castiel smiled his warmest smile at Dean, “Good morning!”

Dean was absolutely floored by this man’s gravelly voice, speaking to him kindly. Dean looked from the flower in his hand, to the man, back to the flower, and back to the man. 

“It’s ah, not what you think,” Dean stuttered, still staring unashamedly at this man.

The man seemed to ignore Dean’s attempt at an explanation, instead speaking again in that deep voice, “You know, I’ve been seeing you around here for months. The only problem being, I don’t have a name to put to the face stealing my flowers. I’m Castiel, Cas to some, if you could tell me your name, that would be lovely.”

“D-dean, uh, Winchester,” Dean stammered out.

Castiel nodded kindly at Dean, “Please, by all means, continue. Though I would like to see the pretty lady you’ve been stealing these for.”

Dean stared blankly at Cas, unable to communicate that he was very much not going to see ‘a pretty lady.’ Castiel took this as permission, and plucked the flower Dean was holding from his hand.

“Ah, Aster. A wonderful choice, it represents love.”

Dean continues to stare, too dazed to respond. Castiel chuckled and picked three more Asters from the plant. 

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Well, shall we go on?”

Dean was still unable to formulate a plan for explaining the fact that he was again, going to see dead people, and not some pretty lady, so he just began walking in the direction he went everyday.

“So, what’s her name?” Castiel questioned, trying to start some friendly conversation.

“Mary,” Dean kept his eyes focused straight ahead.

“A beautiful name indeed,” Cas sensed the tenseness in Dean and decided to finish the trip in silence.

It took about 10 minutes for the two men to reach a sprawling arch, one that led to-

“A cemetery?” Castiel said, taken aback.

“Yes,” Dean surged ahead for a few more steps, stopping in front of four plots. Castiel stopped beside him, reading the names on the simple headstones.

John Winchester. Mary Winchester. Sam Winchester. Bobby Singer.

“Oh,” Castiel said dumbly, covering his mouth with his hand. Dean silently pried the Asters from Cas’s hand, placing a single one on each of the plots. Dean sat down in the middle, facing them, Cas following closely behind.

“I deeply apologize, I clearly did not foresee this. I guess I was just so sure a handsome man like yourself would be seeing someone, ah, on this plane of existence, if you will.”

Dean smiled, one devoid of any tenseness he retained from earlier, “Don’t worry about it man. Besides, I’d be seeing a pretty guy, not a pretty lady.”

Cas gestured vaguely ahead of them, to the headstones. “Who were they?”

“John and Mary, my parents. Sammy, my little brother, my best friend. Best man I ever knew. Bobby Singer, my adopted father.”

Castiel noted the grief in his voice, the distinct crack when he said his brother’s name.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel’s voice was soft, comforting.

“Don’t worry about it, man. I’m sorry about your flowers, I should have asked. I’ll leave them be, I shouldn’t have stolen them anyways.”

Cas shook his head adamantly, “No. You are always welcome to my garden.”

“Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the cloudy morning. Slowly, Cas tilted his head towards Dean and, trying to be sly, asked;

“For future reference, do you happen to have a pretty guy in your life?”

Dean snorted loudly, clearly amused by the question. “Well, I guess for future reference, no. I do not have a pretty guy in my life. Why do you ask?”

Cas smiled broadly, “No particular reason.”

Dean hummed in response, but didn’t say anymore. After a solid hour of relaxing, in a cemetery of all places, Dean and Cas got up to leave. Dean looked warily at the graves, muttering something to himself before beginning to walk towards the entrance.

Quietly, Castiel whispered to the stones of Dean’s lost, “He is very wonderful. You all have made a very special man.”

And with that, Cas followed behind Dean, back to his home. Every morning Castiel would wait in his garden for Dean, a new flower arrangement each day. The held hands on the way to the cemetery, where they would sit and speak quietly, or just enjoy the morning.

Dean continued to feel the loss of his family like a gaping hole in his chest, as he suspected he always would, but with each day with Castiel, the hole shrank a little smaller. And the day that Castiel presented Dean with a ring and a promise to love him forever, the gnawing loss seemed to evaporate, replaced by the companionship of his beloved. 

The gardener and his thief visited those plots each day, until they made their permanent residence there, after a very long and very happy life.


End file.
